


Happy New Years!

by Rugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrations, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugs/pseuds/Rugs
Summary: The Supernatural family celebrate New Years.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Stevie (Supernatural: The Rupture), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Happy New Years!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at 2-3am and was barely reread for editing purposes. Happy New Years!!!!!!!

Dean walked into the kitchen, passing by Sam who was preparing some snacks. He sneaks his hand to the tray, grabbing a pickle and popping it in his mouth. Sam scoffs and pretends not to see it as he cuts up a bell pepper. Suddenly a heavy knock rings out in the bunker, the boy’s heads whipping in the direction of the door. “I got it Sammy,” Dean blurts out, racing up the stairs to welcome the guests.

Dean pulls open the door, a faint squeaking emitting from the hinges as he tugs. On the other side stands a crowd of people, each wrapped in layers of flannel. Dean smiles broadly, welcoming each person in. A man in a tan trench coat and blue tie enters first, his weary face lighting up as he sees Dean is the one who answered the door. Dean embraces the man, “good to see you Cas.”

Cas smiles into Dean’s shoulder as they grip each other tight. Releasing Cas, Dean smiles at the short haired woman standing by him. “Heya Jody, we’ve missed you.”

Jody gives him a brief hug, ruffling his hair as she releases him. Suddenly Dean is tackle hugged by Donna, the short blonde hugging his torso. He presses a gentle kiss on her forehead, hugging her fiercely. Jody grabs Donna’s sleeve, tugging her down the stairs and out of the way. Bobby enters, giving Dean a pat on the back and a satisfied smile. Dean grabs the door again, taking the job from Garth who ushers in his kids and Bess. Patience, Alex, Claire and Kaia follow the family, the two latter girls holding hands gently. Dean smirks at them as Claire rolls her eyes at him. His favorite redheaded nerd waltzes through the doorway, her arm slung around Stevie. The last person in is a short brown-haired kid, staring up at Dean with a crooked smile on their lips. “Jack! You made it.” Dean exclaims, grabbing Jack and hugging them tightly.

He hadn’t seen his kid in so long after Jack took over Heaven. Hell, he saw Cas more than he did Jack. He loosely throws an arm around Jack’s shoulder, guiding them down the stairs to join everyone else. Once at the bottom, Dean removes his arm, giving Jack a clap on the back before they wander off. Dean stares at his family, watching them crack jokes and pour drinks. He thinks wistfully of those they are missing. His parents, Adam, Crowley, Rowena, Benny and hell, even Gabriel. They had lost so much but they had finally won. They could lay their weary heads to rest for the first time in years.

Shaking his head, he pulls himself from the sad thoughts, choosing instead to focus on the good memories being made before him. He looks up, noticing Eileen had come down the hall and had her arms wrapped around Sam as he worked. Donna and Jody help around the kitchen, fetching broccoli, chips and more drinks for the main table. Claire and Kaia talk with Jack about something in the corner. Cas watches Garth’s kids crawl around the bunker, Gertie guiding her younger brothers. Bess talks with Stevie, Bobby, Alex, and Patience as Garth and Charlie fill up champagne flutes.

Dean walks over, sitting in a chair beside Cas, his eyes tracking the two youngsters bobbing and weaving throughout the room. Cas turns and stares at him, settling his hand lightly on Dean’s knee. They smile at each other, one of those quiet and content smile that an old married couple gives each other. “5 minutes people!” Sam’s voice booms out echoing off the concrete walls.

Cas stands, grasping Dean’s in his and pulling him to the feet. With the other, he guides the two kids back towards the table. Dean pulls a remote out of his back pocket, his other hand still grasped tightly in Cas’. He presses the power button, flicking to one of the channels playing the New Year’s Eve ball drop. Bess and Garth each scoop up a kid, Bess grabbing Sam and Garth grabbing Cas while Gertie stands between them. Donna and Charlie weave through the crowd, handing out champagne flutes to the adults while Eileen grabs grape juice boxes out of the fridge, handing one to Jack as well as the two kids. They all gather round, the couples leaning into each other as they count down. Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. ONE! “HAPPY NEW YEAR!” they all shout out, Jack and Cas being a tad slower as they are not used to all of the human traditions.

Sam pulls Eileen even closer and kisses her deeply, Claire and Kaia, Bess and Garth, and Charlie and Stevie doing the same. Donna gives Jody a sloppy kiss on the cheek and then hugs her tightly, Jody swaying slightly as she hugs her back, her head bent down into the blonde’s hair with her eyes closed. Jack drains their juice box, sucking at the straw making obnoxious sounds as Gertie scampers off with her box clenched tightly in her fist. Bobby trades his champagne for a beer, sipping it slowly. Dean throws his drink back, wincing at the taste before pulling his angel in close. Leaning over him slightly, he kisses him gently. Cas can taste the alcohol on his breath as he wraps his arms around Dean’s neck. This was a great start to the new year.


End file.
